


tide pods

by cerrddoriaeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Tide Pods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerrddoriaeth/pseuds/cerrddoriaeth
Summary: a poem about tide pods





	tide pods

tide pods  
i want to eat them  
tide pods  
they look so good  
tide pods


End file.
